


last night you were in my room - now my bed-sheets smell like you

by nosecoffee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Actual Crack, Alcohol references, Asexual Jughead, Asexuality, Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff, He could murder me and I'd say thanks, I love Jughead and Jellybean so much, M/M, Milkshakes, Non canon compliant, Recreational Drug Use, as in cocaine, asexual character/s, bed sharing, drug references, especially Jughead, vague crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: She grinned, and pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Ooh, I'm definitely in. Okay, so, one time Jug asked dad for Coca Cola, but he called it Coke, so dad tossed him a sandwich bag full of cocaine and told him to knock himself out."They don't let Jellybean play that game anymore. (She claims they're just bitter about losing.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Shape of You' by Ed Sheeran
> 
> I almost spelt his name wrong I legit had to google it dear god what has this world come to

"Watcha guys doing?" Jellybean asked as she handed out milkshakes to the table of teens.

"Telling funny stories." Archie replied, taking a sip from his strawberry milkshake.

"Betty was just telling us about the time she stole an Aero bar from the grocery store." Veronica added, elbowing Betty weakly in the ribs and then kissing her on the cheek.

"Stealing's wrong, Betts." Archie said.

Jellybean quirked the corner of her mouth, leaning on the table behind her and held her tray to her stomach. "Okay, okay, I've got one."

Kevin gestured in her direction, swallowing his sip of banana milkshake. "Go ahead, Jelly. Winner gets a sundae and everyone else pays for it."

She grinned, and pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Ooh, I'm definitely in. Okay, so, one time Jug asked dad for Coca Cola, but he called it Coke, so dad tossed him a sandwich bag full of cocaine and told him to knock himself out."

"Your dad is wild." Kevin stated, looking both amused and mildly conflicted. Fair, Jellybean thought, he was the Sheriff's son.

"Of course, that story does end with Jughead looking right into dads eyes and pouring the entire bag out onto the carpet." She continued.

"Oh my god." Betty giggled, covering her mouth.

"Dad made him vacuum it up and put it back in the bag."

"Your entire family is wild." Kevin amended.

"I think Jelly wins." Archie announced.

Kevin pouted. "What about my story?"

"No offence, Kevin, but making out with a Southside Serpent isn't as funny as Jughead's dad giving him cocaine like its nothing." Veronica said, making Betty snort into her vanilla milkshake.

Jellybean turned to Kevin. "You're the guy who made out with Joaquín?"

"Uh, yeah?" He went a little red. She grinned wider.

"So that's the Friendly Neighbourhood Crack Dealer Boyfriend's name?" Archie asked and punched Kevin in the shoulder.

"He doesn't deal crack." Jellybean said, and watched Kevin visibly relax.

"Oh, good, they were joking." Betty said.

"Nah, he deals pot." Veronica burst into giggles and Kevin started banging his head on the table.

"Alright, you get the sundae, knock yourself out." Archie said, and clapped her lightly on the back.

"Night, guys." Jellybean mock-saluted them and strode back up to the front of the diner.

~

Jughead Jones, in a word, is intoxicating.

Jughead Jones, in a few words, is intoxicatingly infuriating.

Archie is very much aware of this. Very, very aware when his phone buzzes in the middle of the night.

Jughead: we need to kill Reggie.

Archie blinks.

Archie: what?

Jughead: Reggie. We need to kill him. Think about it; the world would be so much better if Reggie wasn't there, don't you think?

Archie: I know he's a dick but do you really think that's a smart idea? And why are you suddenly texting me in the middle of the night?

Jughead: I had an epiphany

Archie: are you drunk?

Jughead: I had one drink! And this is important.

The red-head sighs and rubs his face. This isn't the first time Jughead's drunk-texted him. It's certainly the first time he's proposed murder when drunk, though, and that worries Archie.

Archie: alright, we'll discuss this when you're sober

Jughead: no my feelings are true. Why don't you love me?

Archie chuckles, sitting up properly to type easier.

Archie: I do love you, a lot, I just think we should have a conversation like this when you're less inebriated and maybe in person

Jughead: ha that's gay. Oi come here

Archie: to your house?

Jughead: yeah get your flat butt over here

Archie purses his lips.

Archie: can't I have church in the morning, have to be up early for that, Praise The Lord

Jughead: I knew it you're busy fucxkin

Archie: no fucking here, just the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost

Oh my god, Archie thinks, giggling a little at the turn the conversation's taken.

Jughead: fuck the Holy Ghost

Archie: I'm gonna stay home, okay?

Jughead: no come over, bring the Holy Ghost I can party with the Holy Ghost

Archie: I'm gonna sleep now, okay? You should too, once you're done partying with the Holy Ghost.

Jughead: Arch you can't rest until you get that holy dick

Archie puts his fist in his mouth to stop from laughing too loud, lest he wake Fred.

Archie: you want me to walk to your house?

Jughead: Mhm, hop on my motorbike babe, go and meet the boys

Archie: You don't have a motorbike, and I think my dad would notice. I'm gonna stay home if that's okay. Be safe now.

Jughead: meet me at 2 am. I'm gonna jump through your window like in the movies

Archie thinks about how funny Betty would find this and takes a screenshot, sending it to her.

She replies with a crying-laughing emoji.

Archie: that's cute but it's a no from me. You gotta sleep this off and then take a bath in a Prairie Oyster

Jughead: oysters smell like egg yogurt

Archie can tell it's all downhill from here.

Archie: Well if you wanna feel better in the morning you gotta have one

Jughead: haha you like egg yogurt

Yep, he's slipping into dumb drunk, even if he believed Archie about the church thing, when Archie doesn't go to church, and tomorrow's Saturday.

Archie: Yogurt is generally made from milk and not eggs and I do like certain yogurts so, I mean, not an invalid comment

Jughead: *image attachment*

Archie sighs, pressing his tongue to the back of his front teeth.

Archie: 'egg yogurt boy'? Really?

Jughead: yeah the fellas think it's funny

Archie: who's 'the fellas'?

Archie really wishes Jughead's dad didn't let him drink. Especially wishes that he didn't let him drink with the other Serpent kids.

Jughead: drinking buds

Archie: oh my god, go home and go to sleep

Jughead: k babe

~

There is a soft whacking noise coming from his window. Then a soft thump. And then the sound of someone knocking on his window.

"Archie." Archie rolls over and groans at the sight of Jughead waving at him through the window.

"Oh my god, where did you get a stepladder?" He asks, pulling the window up.

Jughead grins drunkenly at him, leaning against the windowsill. "Hey there, Juliet," he slurs, as Archie helps him climb through the window and into the room.

Archie rolled his eyes. "I told you to go to bed." He says, helping Jughead onto his own bed, and watches him flop down on the covers, gesticulating wildly with his hands.

"And I am. I'm here, in a bed, Archibald." Jughead grins.

Archie shakes his head. "Well, if you're sleeping here, take off your shoes."

Jughead complies and then takes off his jacket and his flannel, flinging them across the room before flopping down heavily on the bed again, much to Archie's chagrin.

"What's the occasion?" Archie asks.

"Father-son bonding, obviously," Jughead replies.

Archie harrumphs. "Listen, Jug, any guy who tosses you a bag of cocaine like its nothing should not be a father."

"Well, isn't that too bad - wait, who told you that story?" Jughead's eyebrows furrowed and his nose wrinkled. It was adorable.

"Jellybean." His face smoothed out and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Jughead drawled, and tossed his hat over with his jacket.

"She stopped by our table tonight while we were telling stories and told us that one." Jughead blinked a couple of times.

"I'm gonna murder her." He whispered.

"You do that." Archie agreed.

"Night, Arch." He mumbles, burrowing into the blankets.

Archie shakes his head. "Good night, Jug."

~

"You guys playing again?" Jellybean inquired, seeing Veronica, Betty, and Archie sitting in a booth together.

"Nah. You got a story?" Veronica asked.

Jellybean smiled. "Yeah, this one's short. Once, I made lasagna and I told dad it was on the table and he asked me if it was chocolate chip."

Archie snickered. "And we wondered why Gladys packed you up in a suitcase and left."

"Hey, dad may have been high for half of my childhood, but it had its perks." Jellybean waggled her finger at the redhead.

"Like?" Betty prompted.

"I can tell weird stories about it. Did I tell you about the time mom sent me a screenshot of dad texting her about being really high and watching the clock go backwards and then waking up on the kitchen floor with a half-eaten breakfast burrito in his hand and realising that he'd been watching the microwave?" Veronica giggled so hard she got Coca Cola up her nose and spent two minutes complaining about the burn.

"No. But oh my god." Archie said.

~

They don't let Jellybean play that game anymore. (She claims they're just bitter about losing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, if you did, feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos, and track me down @nose-coffee on Tumblr. Again, thanks!


End file.
